The exploding demand for wireless data services has driven a proliferation of antenna installations, which have become increasingly more difficult and expensive to locate. In response to aesthetic and cost concerns, the current trend is toward bringing the installations closer to the end users, in the form of distributed networks of wireless nodes and micro-cell sites. While it's efficient to locate such wireless nodes on existing structures, such as light and utility poles, there are several drawbacks to doing so. Conventional RF cabinets and antenna arrays are bulky and visually intrusive, particularly in residential settings. Moreover, since existing structures are not specifically designed to house RF equipment, there are problems with heat dissipation and maintenance access. A better approach is to design a dual-use structure that serves the function of a light/utility pole, for example, while furnishing a well-engineered environment for wireless RF equipment.